


Revelations

by Viola_Laterra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: This is an alternate ending I wrote for Love Letters, before I'd seen "Avengers: Endgame;" Endgame made this ending not work.  I was fond enough of it that I wanted to share it with you all.WARNING: SPOILERS FOR LOVE LETTERS!!!





	1. Chapter 1

_July 14th, 2034_

_Dear Steve,_

_I have just learned something very interesting about you. And about me. And about what you are to me. My mother has told me that it's dangerous to directly contact you. But I want you to know that I know about you now, and I hope someday to meet you in person. In the meantime, I want you to know about me, in my own words._

_It’s my 18th birthday. Mom let me read some of your letters, so I know you’ve been following along. I’ve always been a little faster, a little stronger, a little more physically resilient than other people my age, and more so than my brother Tom. (Who is my best friend, by the way.) So I must have gotten that from you. But I’ve also been good at academics, like my mom._

_My dad has always told me he loves me, and I’m his daughter in most of the ways that count, and that someday I can meet my biological father, who he knows loves me very much. I never understood how my biological father could love me so much and never come to see me. But now I know why. Mom and dad told me I can tell who I want about you, but that I should be careful. Well, I have to tell Tom. But I think that’s it for now._

_I’m starting college next year – I’m going to study economics like my mom. Because I want to take over my dad and aunt Naija’s company someday and help people in Africa. But maybe someday I might try to take after you, too. Who knows – it’s all pretty new right now._

_Well, I guess that’s all for now. Even though you’ve never met me, I want you to be proud of me. So I hope I can go out there and make you proud._

_Love,_

_Sarah_


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky looked up as Steve came in from outside. He was smiling; Bucky asked, "Something good?"

Steve walked over and slumped down on the couch beside him. "Yeah," he said. "I checked the mail." Bucky knew what that meant; Steve had a special P.O. box at which he only received mail from one person. He only checked it every few months.

Bucky put his arm around Steve and smiled back at him. "What have we got?"

Steve leaned back into Bucky and sighed. He held up the envelope. The address was the usual one in El Cerrito, California.

The letters had been sporadic, but often there was the odd picture or report card. Sometimes the picture included Ella and Ethan and Thomas. And Bucky was struck that over the years, Sarah reminded him more and more of Steve. She had her mother's dark, curly hair, and her skin-tone, but she had Steve's eyes and, particularly, his smile. This letter seemed not to contain any such items, however, and as Bucky looked at it, he saw that the handwriting was different. 

And Steve held it out to Bucky, as if unsure what to do with it. "It's not Ella's handwriting," he said. "I think... I think it might be..." he paused. "If it's from her, then that must mean Ella told her."

Bucky gave Steve's arm a squeeze. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

Steve looked at him, and Bucky did see fear in his eyes. Steve said, "Yeah, a little."

Bucky sighed, leaned close to kiss Steve on the cheek. "Come on, old soldier. You've faced a lot worse." Steve chuckled a little, weakly. "Yeah, I know," he said. 

After a moment, during which Bucky stroked his arm reassuringly, Steve said, "Fine. Like ripping a band-aid, off, right?"

"Yep," Bucky said.

And Steve opened the envelope, unfolded the letter, and started to read it off to Bucky.

"Dear Steve Rogers," it started. "I have just learned something very interesting about you. And about me. And about what you are to me. My mother has told me that it's dangerous to directly contact you. But I want you to know that I know about you now, and I hope someday to meet you in person. In the meantime, I want you to know who I am, in my own words."

Steve paused. Bucky glanced over and saw tears. He sighed, and pulled Steve close to him. Steve leaned into Bucky and Bucky just held him for a while, feeling the tears hot on his neck. Bucky stroked Steve's hair, and then murmured to him, "She sounds like you, old man." Steve laughed, and after a moment leaned back again, looking into Bucky's eyes.

"Did I do the right thing, staying out of her life?" he said. Bucky laughed and said, "Yes. You didn't stay completely out. And now that she's old enough to understand, you can figure out what might be safe. Maybe you can start to get to know her. Maybe you can tell her about yourself." Steve had sent a few letters to Ella, just general updates, periodically. Things he could do that he was certain couldn't be tracked. So maybe that was possible... a kind of weird pen-pal relationship?

Steve nodded, but still looked unsure. Bucky smiled at him and said, "When will you stop being so hard on yourself?" and leaned in to kiss him, softly.

He could tell that Steve was pretty shaken, but this familiarity between them always seemed to help him get grounded. Still, the intensity of Steve's feelings about the whole situation came across in the intensity of the way he responded. Bucky did his best to keep his own responses under control. Maybe later this evening they could do something about that.

Steve eventually let go, and Bucky waited for him to recover. Then Bucky said, "Go on. Let's meet your daughter, in her own words."

Steve laughed, and there was a happiness behind the remaining tears that felt very real. Bucky felt that resonate; there had been few times in their lives when Steve had been genuinely happy. So Bucky was happy, too, as Steve settled back into his arms and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending presumes that none of Infinity War or Endgame has happened, and that Steve is still staying away from Ella and company, for their safety. I was a bit non-specific about whether Steve and company are still on the run, and whether the Sokovia Accords continue to be in force, 18 years after Civil War. But Steve is still active as Captain America and still feels that being in contact with Sarah and Ella is too dangerous for them.


End file.
